The meaning of love
by Nice-one
Summary: Final chapter is up now!! Jess is finally ready to tell Rory. So this means you guys will finally find out everything about Hannah. Thanks everybody for being so patient. Hope you enjoy it! Plz R&R!!
1. Are you asking me out?

Jess tried to hide his smile when Rory entered the diner. He liked it to have her around. Rory walked to the counter and sat down.  
  
R: "Hi"  
  
J: "Hi"  
  
R: "Where's my mom?"  
  
J: "Not here"  
  
R: "Weird, we were supposed to meet here and I thought I was late"  
  
J: "She'll come"  
  
R: "I know"  
  
J: "You want coffee?"  
  
R: "You have to ask?"  
  
Jess handed her a mug.  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
J: "So, how was school today?"  
  
R: "Why do you care?"  
  
J: "I don't, not really, I'm just pretending I'm interested in what you did today"  
  
R: "Well, in that case, school was fine, I handed in a paper about the green house effect and I think I'll get an A"  
  
J: "Of course you'll get an A"  
  
R: "What do you mean?"  
  
J: "Don't you always get A's?"  
  
R: "........no.......sometimes I get B's"  
  
J: "In my whole school career I never got an A"  
  
R: "Never?"  
  
J: "No, and only a couple of B's"  
  
R: "Well, you're school career isn't really impressive, is it? You go to school like twice a week. You can't expect to get A's if you never show up"  
  
J: "I don't expect A's, I know how the whole school-thing works"  
  
R: "I'm sure if you took the time to do your homework and actually went to school you could have the best grades."  
  
J: "Maybe"  
  
R: "So, why don't you do your homework and why don't you go to school?"  
  
J: "Do we really need to have this conversation?"  
  
R: "No, I'm just curious"  
  
J: "Then don't be!"  
  
R: "Sorry, I didn't know you were gonna get mad"  
  
J: "I'm not mad"  
  
R: "No, you're not mad, you're just in a bad mood"  
  
J: "I was in a great mood before you came in"  
  
R: "So, now you're saying it's my fault you're in a bad mood?"  
  
J: "No, I'm just telling you I was in a great mood before you came in"  
  
R: "I gotta go"  
  
J: "I thought you were waiting for your mom"  
  
R: "If she shows up, tell her I'm home"  
  
Rory walked away. Jess sighed. Great, he thought. The only person who really likes me in this town and I just couldn't keep my big mouth shut. I don't like it to talk about school, but I didn't have to take that out on her. I should apologize to her, later. After work.  
  
He tried not to think of it when he poured the other customers coffee. It wasn't really working. He couldn't stop thinking about it......about her......no about it. He had to talk to her.......now. Without saying anything he left the diner. On his way to Rory. To apologize.......nothing more.  
  
A few minutes later he rang the door bell. Like he expected, Rory answered it.  
  
J: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hi"  
  
J: "Can I talk to you?"  
  
R: "Sure"  
  
She let him in. They walked to the kitchen. Rory sat down and offered him a seat. Jess sat down nect to her.  
  
R: "So, where do you wanna talk about?"  
  
J: "I want to apologize"  
  
R: "For what?"  
  
J: "For being a big jerk"  
  
R: "Tell me something I don't know"  
  
J: "I'm sorry for what happened at Luke's"  
  
R: "Well, it was sort of my fault too, I went on and on about that school- thing"  
  
J: "I'm really sorry"  
  
R: "That's okay"  
  
There fell a silence.  
  
J: "Isn't your mom home, yet?"  
  
R: "No, but she left a message on the machine. There was a guest causing trouble or something. She had to take care of it"  
  
J: "Ah"  
  
R: "Did Luke just let you go? It seemed pretty busy"  
  
J: "It was, so I think I have to get back"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "Would you like to......to....."  
  
R: "To what?"  
  
J: "Well, tomorrow is the book-market, right?"  
  
R: "Yeah......"  
  
J: "Are you going?"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "You wanna go with me?"  
  
R: "........sure"  
  
J: "Wow, that really sounded like I asked you out on a date"  
  
R: "And you didn't?"  
  
J: "No!.........unless you want it to be......."  
  
She smiled.  
  
R: "When are you gonna pick me up?"  
  
J: "You didn't answer my question"  
  
R: "Just a second ago I saw the shy and vulnerable Jess for the first time, and now you're back to........you"  
  
J: "Well, don't get used to the shy and vulnerable me. He shows himself not very often"  
  
R: "Well, I'm honored he decided to show himself in front of me"  
  
J: "I'll tell him that. So, do you want it to be a date or not?"  
  
R: "Let's just not call it a date. If you really wanna have a date with me, you need to come up with something better than a book market. I'm kind of old fashioned when it involves dates."  
  
J: "You're difficult"  
  
R: "I'm a girl"  
  
J: "But if I would ask you out on date and I would organise something special, you wouldn't immediately say no?"  
  
R: "Maybe not. I guess you have to ask me first"  
  
J: "What if I ask you now?"  
  
R: "You have something special in mind?"  
  
J: "Maybe, but I won't tell you if I have. It want it to be a surprise"  
  
R: "Another thing you don't know about me: I don't like surprises"  
  
J: "I told you you're difficult"  
  
R: "I thought you had to get back to the diner"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
R: "Well, go then"  
  
J: "You want me to leave?"  
  
R: "No, but you have work to do"  
  
J: "You're right about that"  
  
R: "Jess......."  
  
J: "Yeah?"  
  
R: "You know I like you and I would love it go the book market with you tomorrow and I would even consider it to go on a date with you, but me and Dean broke up only a month ago and I'm over him, but.....I just don't wanna rush anything"  
  
J: "Okay"  
  
R: "Okay?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
R: "Thank you"  
  
Jess got up. He walked to her and gave her a kiss on her hair.  
  
J: "I'll pick you up at 1 o'clock tomorrow"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
He left the house. Leaving Rory with a smile on her face. 


	2. The leaves fight

She was nervous. She couldn't help it. She had changed her outfit twice. Now she was wearing a black skirt and a white top. Was the skirt too short? Too short to go to a book market. Should she change again?  
  
R: "Mom!"  
  
Her mom ran to her room.  
  
L: "Who died?!"  
  
R: "No one"  
  
L: "Then what's wrong"  
  
R: "How do I look?"  
  
L: "Great"  
  
R: "Really?"  
  
L: "Yeah"  
  
R: "You think Jess will think so too?"  
  
L: "Ah, this isn't about me, this is about Jess"  
  
R: "Well?"  
  
L: "The guy is all over you. I bet he even thinks you look great in a garbage bag"  
  
R: "I guess......"  
  
L: "Well, hurry up. It's almost time"  
  
R: "I'm ready. I'm gonna wait outside, okay?"  
  
L: "Sure. Have fun"  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
She grabbed her coat and walked outside. She sat down on the porch. She looked at her watch. He could be here any minute. She searched the street for his car. She didn't see it. Suddenly he stood in front of her.  
  
J: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
He helped her to get up.  
  
R: "Maybe a really rude question to start this conversation with, but where's your car?"  
  
J: "At the garage"  
  
R: "What happened?"  
  
J: "Nothing. There's just something wrong with the engine"  
  
R: "Who's gonna pay for it?"  
  
J: "I guess that's the one million dollar question"  
  
R: "You're not gonna make Luke pay for it, are you?"  
  
J: "I wasn't planning to"  
  
R: "Good, cos you know he would do it if you asked him to. He can't say no."  
  
J: "You wanna spend the rest of the afternoon discussing who's gonna pay for my car?"  
  
R: "No........"  
  
J: "Okay. Let's go to the book market then"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
They started to walk. They didn't speak. Rory thought he might be mad at her. She didn't want him to be mad. She took his hand in hers and looked at him. He smirked. She smiled.  
  
J: "Why are you holding my hand?"  
  
R: "Don't know"  
  
J: "Oh, well it's not like I have a problem with it"  
  
R: "Good"  
  
J: "Listen, you really wanna go to the book market?"  
  
R: "I go there every year"  
  
J: "But do you wanna go now?"  
  
R: "You have other plans?"  
  
J: "Sort of"  
  
R: "What other plans?"  
  
J: "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't like surprises"  
  
R: "So it is a surprise?"  
  
J: "Not really"  
  
R: "Then tell me!"  
  
J: "Calm down, ms curious"  
  
R: "I don't like it when people keep things from me"  
  
J: "I'm not keeping things from you, I just wanna show you something"  
  
R: "Well, I guess that doesn't count as a surprise, does it?"  
  
J: "I don't know. You tell me"  
  
R: "Just give me a hint"  
  
J: "No, or you come with me and I'll show you, or you're not coming with me and we'll just go to the book market"  
  
R: "Is it something special?"  
  
J: "For me it is"  
  
R: "Alright, show me"  
  
They walked towards the bridge.  
  
R: "You're gonna show me the bridge?"  
  
J: "Wouldn't it be awful if that was the best thing I could come up with?"  
  
R: "Yes!"  
  
Right before the bridge. They went left. They were walking on a small path now and they were entering the woods.  
  
R: "You wanna show me the woods?"  
  
J: "Why are you this curious? You'll see"  
  
R: "I can't stand this"  
  
J: "Well, at least you're admitting it"  
  
R: "Are we almost there?"  
  
J: "Stop questioning me"  
  
R: "Sorry"  
  
A few minutes later they left the path and walked in the woods. No path, no sign of life, no noise, not even the birds.  
  
R: "It's so quite here"  
  
J: "I know"  
  
R: "You come here often?"  
  
J: "Every now and then"  
  
R: "So this is what you wanted to show me?"  
  
J: "Not yet, we're almost there"  
  
R: "I wish I would have wore my sneakers"  
  
J: "I could carry you"  
  
R: "Maybe in a little"  
  
J: "I was kidding"  
  
R: "So was I"  
  
Jess smirked again. He looked so cute. Eventually they stopped walking.  
  
J: "Here it is"  
  
Rory looked up. In front of her, she could see the lake. The sun was shining, it reflected on the water. They were surrounded by trees. It was so peaceful. She was almost afraid to speak.  
  
R: "This is..........beautiful"  
  
J: "I know"  
  
She looked around. It felt like no one had ever been there. Just the two of them. Jess sat down on the ground. Rory sat down next to him. Their feet almost touched the water.  
  
R: "I could sit here all day"  
  
J: "A whole day is a long time, believe me"  
  
R: "You come here often, don't you?"  
  
J: "What makes you think that?"  
  
R: "I don't know, just a feeling I'm having"  
  
J: "I go here almost every night. Just for an hour or so. I've never seen this place by daylight. I'm kinda stunned myself"  
  
R: "Thank you"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
J: "For what?"  
  
R: "For showing me this"  
  
She looked so beautiful in the sunlight. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling. He hadn't seen that since she and Dean broke up. He was glad he was the one who brought it back. She saw him looking at her.  
  
R: "What?"  
  
J: "Nothing"  
  
She took a handful of leaves and threw it to him. She laughed and quickly got up. Jess removed the leaves out of his hair and got up with his hand full of leaves. He trew it at her. Before they knew they were in a leaves-fight. Both laughing. When Rory almost threw the leaves into his mouth, Jess grabbed her and tried to put leaves in her coat. Rory laughed and tried to turn away. She escaped from his grib, but started to fall. Before she hit the ground, she grabbed his coat. He fell down next to her. They laughed. There were lying on their back staring at the sky.  
  
J: "Are you okay?"  
  
R: "Yeah, you?"  
  
J: "I'm fine"  
  
Rory put her head on his chest.  
  
R: "I'm hungry"  
  
Jess laughed.  
  
R: "What?!"  
  
J: "I was totally into the moment and then you say: I'm hungry"  
  
R: "Well, I am"  
  
J: "Alright"  
  
He got up and helped her to get up to.  
  
R: "Where are we going?"  
  
J: "To the diner"  
  
R: "Are you gonna make me something to eat?"  
  
J: "No, Ceaser is gonna make you something to eat"  
  
R: "You're so sweet"  
  
J: "Why?"  
  
R: "I say I'm hungry and you immediately want to go eat something"  
  
J: "Well, I'm pretty hungry myself"  
  
She took his hand again. They started to walk back. On their way to the diner. 


	3. Guys

About fifteen minutes later they entered Luke's. Rory was still holding Jess' hand. Then she saw Dean sitting at a table with his little sister. Immediately she let go of Jess' hand. Dean looked up. She avoided his look. It was a month now after the break-up, but they still weren't on speaking terms. She looked up at Jess. He didn't look at her and walked upstairs.  
  
R: "Jess!"  
  
She wanted to go after him, but changed her mind. She turned around and walked outside. She walked to a bench and sat down. She sighed. She didn't mean to let go of Jess' hand when she saw Dean, but it was some sort of reflex. Now he was mad at her and it was her own stupid fault. It was amazing in what kind of mess she managed to get herself into over and over again when it involved guys. Rory and guys just didn't go together. Alright, now she was overreacting. She just made one little stupid mistake. She just had to get back to the diner and talk to Jess and talk to Dean. She had to work things out with the both of them. She got up and walked back to the diner. When she entered it, she saw Dean putting on his coat. She took a deep breath and walked over.  
  
R: "Dean"  
  
He turned around.  
  
D: "Rory"  
  
R: "Listen.............can I call you any time soon? We have to talk."  
  
D: "Sure"  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
She walked to the counter. She was such a coward. She should have talked to Dean right now. Now she said she would call him. She knew herself. She was never gonna call. When she finally got the nerve to talk to Dean again, she turned around, but Dean was already gone.  
  
R: "Damnit" she whispered.  
  
Luke: "Are you alright?"  
  
R: "What?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
Luke: "I asked: are you alright?"  
  
R: "Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
Luke: "And what was that between you and Jess?"  
  
R: "No biggie, I hope. I'm gonna talk to him now"  
  
Luke nodded. Rory went upstairs. She knocked on the door, but she wasn't sure he heard her, because he had loud music on. When there came no reaction, she knocked again. A little louder this time. Still no reaction. She opened the door. Jess was reading on his bed. He didn't hear her come in. She walked to the radio and turned it off. That got his attention. He looked up.  
  
J: "Why..........oh, Rory"  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
J: "What do you want?"  
  
R: "I'm sorry"  
  
J: "For what?"  
  
R: "For letting go of your hand when I saw Dean"  
  
J: "Oh that"  
  
R: "I didn't mean to. It was just a reflex"  
  
J: "Whatever"  
  
R: "Jess......."  
  
J: "Listen, if you don't mind. I'm kinda busy"  
  
R: "With reading?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
He started to read again and ignored her.  
  
R: "Jess, please. Let's talk about this"  
  
Without looking up Jess said:  
  
J: "We're not a married couple that have to talk about every argument they have. We are not even a couple."  
  
R: "But we are friends"  
  
J: "Exactly, we're just friends. I don't even have the right to be mad about this"  
  
R: "Yes you have and that's why I came to explain"  
  
J: "Well, you explained. Argument solved"  
  
R: "Jess, please don't be like this"  
  
J: "If I wanna be like this, then I wanna be like this"  
  
R: "What can I do to make this up to you?"  
  
J: "I'm not mad"  
  
R: "You're not?"  
  
Jess looked up from his book.  
  
J: "No. Apology accepted. Can you go now?"  
  
R: "Fine"  
  
J: "Fine"  
  
Rory could't believe he was making such a big deal out of this. He couldn't just let her walk away like this. She turned around and walked to the door.  
  
J: "Rory......."  
  
She hopefully turned around.  
  
R: "Yeah?"  
  
J: "Can you turn the radio on again?"  
  
Without saying anything she ran downstairs. That guy was such a pain in the ass. She hated him. She really did. She ran through the diner, ignoring Luke who called her name. Then she walked home. 


	4. Hottie and Luke

She entered the house and hang up her coat. Then she walked into the livingroom where her mom was watching TV on the couch.  
  
R: "That guy is unbelievable!" she said.  
  
L: "Who?"  
  
R: "Jess of course"  
  
L: "I guess I don't have to ask how it was at the book market?"  
  
Rory sat down next to her mom. Lorelai turned down the sound of the TV.  
  
L: "What happened?"  
  
R: "We didn't even go to the book market. He said he wanted to show me something, so we went to this beautiful place in the woods. We talked and he was so sweet. Then we went back to Luke's to get something to eat. I was holding his hand, but when we entered Luke's I saw Dean and I let go of Jess' hand. A reflex, not on purpose. Jess got mad and went upstairs. I wanted to talk to him, but he act like a total jerk"  
  
L: "That jerk likes you, that's why he acts like one. And if you ask me, you like him just as much"  
  
R: "I apologized and he accepted it. Or at least he said so. Then he just ignored me"  
  
L: "I wouldn't worry too much about it"  
  
R: "Oh and did I mention my amazing talk to Dean?"  
  
L: "No"  
  
R: "I figured I should talk to him, because we couldn't go on like this. So, I walked towards him and the best thing I could come up with was: can I call you any time soon? We have to talk. Can you believe me?"  
  
L: "Honey, calm down. You're making a way too big deal out of all this. You go talk to Jess tomorrow and you're gonna call Dean and everything is gonna be perfectly fine."  
  
R: "I guess"  
  
Rory looked at the TV.  
  
R: "What were you watching?"  
  
L: "I don't really know. You see the guy with the dark hair who's talking to that blond girl next to the lockers?"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
L: "I thought he was kinda cute, so I decided to go watch it. But I don't really get where it's about. First the blond girl is at home talking to this grey haired woman and the next moment she's at school kissing hottie"  
  
R: "Hottie is cute guy with dark hair?"  
  
L: "Obviously"  
  
R: "Don't the guy remind you of somebody?"  
  
L: "If you're gonna say Christopher, I'm gonna rip your head off"  
  
R: "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. I wasn't gonna say Dad. I was gonna say Luke"  
  
L: "Luke?"  
  
R: "Yeah, of course without the baseball cap and and a few years younger, but he looks a lot like him"  
  
L: "He does not!"  
  
R: "Does too"  
  
L: "This guy is hot, Luke is.........."  
  
R: "You really wanna finish that sentence?"  
  
L: "Yes!"  
  
R: "Okay, go ahead"  
  
L: "Luke is so not like the cute guy on TV"  
  
R: "I knew it"  
  
L: "Knew what?"  
  
R: "You were gonna say: "Luke isn't hot, but you couldn't, cos you think Luke is hot"  
  
L: "What?!"  
  
R: "Admit it"  
  
L: "Never"  
  
R: "You do realize that never is the same thing as saying yes and admit it"  
  
L: "I'm never gonna admit it, cos it's not true"  
  
R: "As long as you believe it"  
  
L: "I think this is the right time to remind you of the fact you haven't thought of Jess or Dean for the last.....let's say....2 minutes"  
  
R: "True, but it's really pathetic you had to remind me of it, cos you didn't wanna admit you like Luke"  
  
L: "I like Luke"  
  
R: "Now we're getting somewhere"  
  
L: "Cos Luke's my friend"  
  
R: "Somewhere's gone.......Can I ask you one more question about hottie?"  
  
L: "About hottie or about Luke?"  
  
R: "Both"  
  
L: "You can ask, but I can't promise I'll answer"  
  
R: "If Luke would ask you out on date, what would you say?"  
  
L: "Luke's never gonna ask me out on a date"  
  
R: "But what if?"  
  
L: "Let's change the question: what would you say if Jess asked you out on a date?"  
  
R: "I.......eh.......I would consider it"  
  
L: "Me too"  
  
R: "You would consider it to go on a date with Jess?"  
  
L: "No! Luke!"  
  
R: "Oh"  
  
L: "Can we change the subject now?"  
  
R: "Yeah, right after I've told you that I'm gonna tell Luke tomorrow that you wanna go on a date with him"  
  
L: "What?! How old are you? Ten?"  
  
R: "Eight, but that's not the point"  
  
L: "If you tell Luke, I'll tell Jess"  
  
R: "Whatever"  
  
L: "Whatever'  
  
R: "Fine"  
  
L: "Fine"  
  
They stared back at the TV.  
  
L: "You're not really gonna tell, right?"  
  
R: "Are you?"  
  
L: "I guess not"  
  
R: "Me neither"  
  
L: "Just so you know. I don't like like Luke"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
L: "You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
R: "Nope!"  
  
Lorelai sighed and put her arm around her daughter. They were both still staring to the hottie on TV. 


	5. Mike

The next morning Lorelai and Rory entered Luke's. Jess was standing behind the counter talking to some guy. Rory wanted to sit dwon at a table.  
  
L: "What are you doing?"  
  
R: "I think it's called sitting down."  
  
L: "Let's go sit at the counter"  
  
R: "Why?"  
  
L: "Why not?"  
  
R: "Okay, whatever"  
  
They walked to the counter. Rory sat down next to the guy who was still talking with Jess. He turned to Rory when she sat down.  
  
Guy: "Hey.............don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
J: "Don't" Jess said to the guy before Rory could respond.  
  
Guy: "What do you mean, don't?"  
  
J: "Just leave her alone"  
  
R: "I think I can speak for myself, Jess"  
  
J: "Whatever"  
  
Mike: "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?"  
  
J: "Rory this is Mike, Mike this is Rory. Unfortunately Mike has to go now"  
  
Mike: "Go where?"  
  
J: "Go back wherever you came from"  
  
Mike: "I just got here, I'm here to visit you, dude"  
  
J: "Just go now"  
  
Mike stared at Jess for a moment. Then he turned around and left the diner.  
  
L: "What was that all about?"  
  
J: "Coffee?"  
  
L: "Yes, please"  
  
Jess poured the both of them coffee.  
  
R: "Who is he?"  
  
J: "Who's who?"  
  
R: "Who's Mike?"  
  
J: "Mike is.......Mike"  
  
R: "Is he your friend?"  
  
J: "Sort of"  
  
R: "From New York?"  
  
J: "Yep"  
  
R: "Why did you send him away?"  
  
J: "No reason. I just don't want him here"  
  
R: "He seemed nice"  
  
J: "Seemed yeah"  
  
R: "I thought he was your friend"  
  
J: "He was, in New York. Now I don't want him around me anymore"  
  
L: "Around you or around Rory?"  
  
J: "Were you taking part in this conversation?"  
  
L: "I was just asking a question"  
  
J: "Why would I don't want him around Rory?"  
  
L: "He was coming on to her"  
  
R: "What?!"  
  
J: "If you say so"  
  
L: "And you didn't like it. That's why you send him away"  
  
J: "Once again: if you say so"  
  
R: "Jess, can I talk to you?"  
  
J: "Now?"  
  
R: "Now"  
  
J: "Sure"  
  
They sat down at a table.  
  
R: "Why are you doing this?"  
  
J: "Doing what?"  
  
R: "Pretending nothing happened"  
  
J: "I told you I wasn't mad at you"  
  
R: "Okay, but what was really going on between you and that Mike guy?"  
  
J: "Nothing"  
  
R: "Don't nothing me"  
  
J: "Look, the guy just has a reputation when it comes to girls"  
  
R: "A reputation"  
  
J: "You know what I mean"  
  
R: "But he is.....or was your friend. You can't just send him away. Just spent a couple of days with him. Who knows, maybe you guys are gonna have a lot of fun"  
  
J: "I guess you're right"  
  
R: "Did you just tell me I may be right?"  
  
J: "Yeah, well don't get used to it"  
  
R: "I won't, but I'm gonna remember this moment"  
  
J: "Cherish it"  
  
R: "I will, now go after him"  
  
J: "Thanks"  
  
Jess got up. When he walked pass her he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled. Then he went outside. Luke came downstairs. He saw Jess leaving.  
  
Luke: "Jess! Jess! Where are you going?"  
  
J: "Out!"  
  
Luke: "Okay, should have known that"  
  
Rory sat next to her mom again.  
  
L: "So?"  
  
R: "So what?"  
  
L: "You guys worked things out?"  
  
R: "I guess"  
  
L: "I don't know what it is you do, but when I see Jess with you he looks like a complete different person"  
  
R: "Yeah, well......"  
  
L: "Must be the Gilmore genes"  
  
Luke: "You wish"  
  
L: "And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Luke: "I think it will be best if I don't answer that"  
  
L: "Me too"  
  
Luke: "So, where was Jess going?"  
  
R: "Don't even ask"  
  
Luke: "Is he in trouble?"  
  
R: "No, nothing like that. He is doing the right thing "  
  
L: "Well, that's new"  
  
R: "Mom!"  
  
Luke: "I'm glad he's okay"  
  
R: "Me too"  
  
She drank some of her coffee. She was happy she was able to help Jess and that things were alright between them. Now she had to deal with Dean. She had to talk to him. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was something she had to do. If she didn't, she was gonna regret it for the rest of her life. 


	6. Wish it was that easy

It was the next day after school. Rory was walking to Luke's. Yesterday she called Dean. They were gonna meet at Luke's in a few minutes. She hoped she and Jess weren't gonna fight. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to meet Dean at Luke's. Well, it was too late to change that anyway. She entered the diner. She saw Dean sitting at a table near the window. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She made a sign to the counter to let him know she was gonna order coffee. He nodded. She walked to the counter. Jess was pouring Kirk coffee. Mike was also sitting at the counter.  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
J: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hey Mike"  
  
M: "Hey"  
  
R: "Can I get two coffee?"  
  
J: "Sure. What is bagboy doing here?"  
  
R: "I called him yesterday. We're gonna talk"  
  
J: "Rory......"  
  
R: "Listen, you can't tell me what to do"  
  
J: "I don't want to tell you what to do, but I just think it's a very bad idea to go talk to him"  
  
M: "Who is he?"  
  
R: "My ex-boyfriend"  
  
M: "Ah........good luck"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
She took the coffee and walked towards Dean.  
  
D: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hi"  
  
She sat down. She noticed Jess was watching her every move. She knew he was concerned about her.  
  
D: "So, how are you?"  
  
R: "I'm okay, you?'  
  
D: "Me too"  
  
R: "Good"  
  
D: "Yeah"  
  
R: "Listen, do you think it's really weird I called you yesterday?"  
  
D: "No, not at all"  
  
R: "Good, cos I stand it when we avoid each other and I miss you as a friend"  
  
D: "I miss you too"  
  
R: "I miss talking to you"  
  
D: "Me too"  
  
R: "You think it's possible to......act normal around each other?"  
  
D: "Sure"  
  
She sighed. That went pretty easy.  
  
D: "Are you sure your boyfriend is okay with that?"  
  
She knew it went too easy.  
  
R: "Jess is not my boyfriend and I don't care if he's okay with it"  
  
D: "I didn't mean Jess"  
  
R: "You didn't?"  
  
She looked at the counter. Mike was checking her out. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
R: "You mean Mike? I don't even know him"  
  
D: "Who is he?"  
  
R: "A friend of Jess from New York"  
  
D: "He seems to like you"  
  
R: "I think he likes every girl. Jess sort of warned me for him"  
  
D: "How thoughtful"  
  
R: "There's no chance you and Jess will ever get along, is there?"  
  
D: "I wouldn't count on it, but never say never"  
  
R: "Well, I can accept the fact you don't like him, as long as you can accept that he's my friend"  
  
D: "Just your friend?"  
  
R: "Yes, well at least for now. Who knows what the future brings"  
  
D: "You were holding his hand the other day"  
  
R: "You saw that?"  
  
D: "He got mad when you let go of it when you say me, didn't he?"  
  
R: "Jess and I are friends. Very close friends and sometimes it seems like we're more than friends and sometimes it feels like we're more than friends, but then there happens something and suddenly we're back to being friends"  
  
D: "That didn't answer my question"  
  
R: "He got mad, but we're okay now"  
  
D: "You guys will work things out and if you want him to be more than a friend, then he will be more than a friend. Just be patient.  
  
R: "That sounded really weird coming out of your mouth, but thanks"  
  
D: "You're welcome, and I'm very sorry, but I gotta go. I have to pick up my sister from school"  
  
R: "Oh, sure"  
  
They got up. She gave him a hug. She was happy she and Dean worked this out.  
  
R: "I'll call you, okay?"  
  
D: "Yeah"  
  
Dean put on his coat and left the diner. Rory walked back to the counter.  
  
M: "So, how did it go?"  
  
R: "Good. Great, actually"  
  
J: "I heard my name a couple of times"  
  
R: "We talked about you. Only good stuff of course"  
  
J: "Good stuff about me coming out of his mouth?"  
  
R: "Well, pretty much yes. He said some nice things about you and me"  
  
J: "About you and me individually or you and me as in us?"  
  
R: "Both"  
  
M: "Well, just like all the fairy tales this one has a happy end"  
  
Rory looked at Mike. He was pretty cute. Dark hair, dark eyes. As far as she could see a good body. Just like Jess. She looked at Jess, then back to Mike. They had the same nose. She would believe it immediately if someone said those two were related. Maybe they were. Cousins or something.  
  
R: "Is it possible you guys are related or something?"  
  
J: "No, why?"  
  
R: "You guys look a lot like each other. The same nose, the same smirk"  
  
M: "Both incredibly handsome"  
  
R: "Yeah........whatever"  
  
J: "Well, we're not related"  
  
R: "And you're sure about that?"  
  
M: "Well, we could do a blood test to compare our DNA if that convices you"  
  
R: "You're not afraid of needles?"  
  
M: "I try not to"  
  
She smiled. He was funny too.  
  
R: "Can I have another coffee?"  
  
J: "That caffeine addiction of yours could really become a problem, you know that right?"  
  
R: "You start to sound like your uncle. Too bad you do have a point"  
  
M: "So, the woman you were with yesterday, was that really your mom?"  
  
R: "Yep"  
  
M: "She's pretty young, isn't she?"  
  
R: "You really wanna talk about my mom? I mean if you do, I'll just give you the phone number of my grandmother she loves it to talk about my mom"  
  
M: "And you don't?"  
  
R: "If you're interested in her, just say so"  
  
M: "What?! I'm not interested in her"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
She turned to Jess.  
  
R: "Talking about my mom, she made a confession last night"  
  
J: "How come I'm suddenly interested in your mom's confessions?"  
  
R: "Cos you're gonna like this one"  
  
J: "Well, what is it?"  
  
R: "She told me she would consider it to go on a date with Luke"  
  
J: "Didn't we know that already?"  
  
R: "Yeah, but she never said it before"  
  
J: "So what do you wanna do now, bring them together?"  
  
R: "No, I thought maybe you could try to find out what Luke thinks about my mom"  
  
J: "Oh, forget it. I never talk to the guy and I'm not gonna start now, because you ask me to"  
  
R: "Ah, come on. We have to do something. Otherwise they're never gonna end up together"  
  
J: "We don't have to do anything. If those two like each other, they will end up together"  
  
R: "Yeah, when they're like..... 60?"  
  
J: "Maybe yes. But it's none of our bussines"  
  
R: "Except for the fact it's my mom and your uncle we're talking about"  
  
M: "Can I say something? You guys want Luke and your mom to get together?"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
M: "Okay, what if it works and they do end up together. Even get married. Then what? You guys are gonna be...........like stepbrother and stepsister. Is that what you want?"  
  
Jess and Rory looked at each other.  
  
M: "Did I hit a nerve?"  
  
R: "No......I gotta go"  
  
J: "Where to?"  
  
R: "I've got homework. Homework I actually do. Unlike some of us"  
  
J: "What are you saying?"  
  
R: "That you have a history test tomorrow and it wouldn't hurt if you studied. Maybe you'll get a good grade then"  
  
J: "How do you know I have a history test tomorrow?"  
  
R: "Lane told me. Aren't you two in the same history class?"  
  
J: "Yeah, well you know how I feel about studying. A waste of time"  
  
R: "Yeah, well whatever. I'll see ya tonight"  
  
J: "Tonight?"  
  
R: "I'll see you at the place in the woods"  
  
J: "You just tell me to come to place in the woods tonight? It never occured to you I might have other plans?"  
  
R: "No"  
  
J: "Okay, see ya tonight"  
  
Rory smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she said goodbye to Mike.  
  
M: "Nice girl"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
M: "What happened to you?"  
  
J: "What do you mean?"  
  
M: "What happened to the Jess who just asked a girl out on a date when he liked her?"  
  
J: "This girl is special, Mike"  
  
M: "Special?"  
  
J: "Yeah, but I don't expect you to understand"  
  
M: "She is hot, just like her mom"  
  
J: "I really like her. I really do"  
  
M: "Then go for it"  
  
J: "I wish it was that easy"  
  
M: "I see it like this: you like a girl, really like her. You're a goodlooking guy, the girl likes you too. You ask her out on a date. You kiss. She falls in love with you, if I have to believe you, you fall in love with her too. And you live happily ever after.  
  
J: "Believe me, I wish I could see it like you do" 


	7. He's hiding something

That night Rory left the house on her way to the woods. Suddenly she saw Mike sitting on a bench. He didn't see her. She loooked at the time. It was still early. She walked towards him. He looked up.  
  
M: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
M: "Shouldn't you be with Jess?"  
  
R: "I'm on my way. You mind if I sit down for a minute?"  
  
M: "No, go ahead"  
  
She sat down.  
  
R: "What's wrong?"  
  
M: "What do you mean?"  
  
R: "I don't know. You tell me"  
  
M: "Isn't it possible I just like sitting here?"  
  
R: "Yeah, but I don't believe that"  
  
M: "It's nothing. I'm just having the feeling Jess wants me to leave"  
  
R: "I have to admit I kind of have that feeling too, but I'm sure it's not true"  
  
M: "If you say so"  
  
R: "How well do you know him?"  
  
M: "Why?"  
  
R: "Can I ask you something about him?"  
  
M: "Sure"  
  
R: "How was he in New York?"  
  
M: "What do you mean?"  
  
R: "Was he different than he is now?"  
  
M: "In what way?"  
  
R: "Well, let's say.....with girls"  
  
M: "Rory, what is it you really wanna know?"  
  
Rory looked at him.  
  
R: "Did he have a lot of girlfriends?"  
  
He looked away.  
  
M: "Girlfriends?"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
M: "I'm sure he told you something about that"  
  
R: "Well, he didn't. We've never talked about it and I'm kind of curious"  
  
M: "There were some girls if that's what you mean, but I really think you should ask him yourself"  
  
R: "Some girls?"  
  
M: "Yeah, some girls"  
  
R: "So, he is different now?"  
  
M: "Not different, just.........more grown up"  
  
She stared to the ground.  
  
R: "Please, don't tell Jess we talked about this. I think you're right. I need to ask him myself"  
  
M: "Okay"  
  
R: "Well, I gotta go"  
  
M: "Yeah"  
  
She got up.  
  
R: "I'll see you tomorrow I guess"  
  
M: "Yeah, tomorrow"  
  
R: "Oh and don't worry too much about Jess. I'm sure he likes it you're here"  
  
M: "I hope you're right"  
  
R: "Bye"  
  
M: "Bye"  
  
She walked away. Why did she do that? Why did she ask all those things about Jess? Was it such a big deal he had some girls in New York. Of course not! She could live with that. Some girls, he? How many were some girls? Two? Three? Five? More than five? She sighed. Maybe she should ask Jess. Or not. What if he was gonna get mad? He wouldn't get mad, right? It was just a question. She was gonna ask him, tonight. She really wanted to know.  
  
She saw Jess sitting on the ground. Just like the other day his feet almost touched the water. She sat down next to him.  
  
J: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hi"  
  
J: "You're late"  
  
R: "Yeah, sorry about that. I ran into Mike on my way here"  
  
J: "You ran into Mike?"  
  
R: "Yeah, well he was sitting on bench and I walked pass that bench, not the exact defenition of running into someone, but still"  
  
J: "You guys talked?"  
  
R: "Yeah, he's feeling a little lonely"  
  
J: "Not my problem"  
  
R: "What's going on between you two? Why don't you want him here?"  
  
J: "I don't care he's here, but the guy pretends he's like my best friend and he's not. He never was and he never will be"  
  
R: "And that's all?"  
  
J: "What do you mean?"  
  
R: "Am I being really paranoid when I say I'm having the feeling you're hiding something and that somehow has something to do with Mike?"  
  
J: "Yes"  
  
R: "What do you mean, yes?"  
  
J: "Yes, you're being really paranoid"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
They stared at the water in silence.  
  
R: "Can I ask you something?"  
  
J: "Go ahead"  
  
R: "You're probably gonna think this is a very stupid question, but I just wanna know, okay?"  
  
J: "Sure"  
  
R: "Did you have a lot of girlfriends in New York?"  
  
She saw his muscles tense.  
  
J: "Where does this question suddenly comes from?"  
  
R: "I'm just curious"  
  
J: "You talked with Mike about this?"  
  
R: "Yeah, but he told me to ask you"  
  
J: "Well, I've had a couple of girls. Nothing special."  
  
R: "Oh"  
  
J: "Does that answer satisfy you?"  
  
R: "I guess"  
  
J: "Okay"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
J: "So, what do you think of him?"  
  
R: "Mike?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
R: "He's okay, I guess"  
  
J: "Listen, I gotta go"  
  
R: "Why?"  
  
J: "Homework"  
  
R: "You don't care about homework"  
  
J: "Yes, I do"  
  
R: "Is this because I asked about the girls?"  
  
J: "No, really no."  
  
R: "Are you sure?"  
  
He suddenly bent over and kissed her. It got her by surprise, but she kissed him back. Then he stopped kissing her.  
  
J: "Did that answer your question?"  
  
She nodded. Then he got up.  
  
J: "I see you tomorrow"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
Then he walked away. She stared back at the water and smiled. He kissed her. He actually kissed her. He kissed HER!!!! 


	8. What happened to Hannah?

Jess walked back to the diner. He had to talk to Mike. He saw him walking in front of him and started to run to catch up with him. He started to walk next to him.  
  
M: "That was a short date"  
  
J: "Yeah, well there was something I had to take care of"  
  
M: "You didn't tell her about Hannah"  
  
J: "Do I have to?"  
  
M: "That girl meant the world to you"  
  
J: "Meant, yeah"  
  
M: "What if what happened never happened? Would you still be with her?"  
  
J: "I don't know"  
  
M: "She has the right to know"  
  
J: "No. Hannah is the past. Hannah was my everything, but Rory doesn't have to know that"  
  
M: "She will understand it"  
  
J: "I know that, but she doesn't have to deal with my problems"  
  
M: "She really likes you"  
  
J: "You're not gonna tell her anything"  
  
M: "That's why you want me to leave, isn't it? You're afraid I'm gonna tell her about you and Hannah."  
  
J: "Promise me, Mike"  
  
M: "I can't promise it"  
  
J: "Listen, Hannah is gone. There's no use in bringing this all up again. I made a huge mistake back there. I paid for it. I still feel so guilty. She's on my mind every second of the day, but there's nothing I can do about it anymore. I don't want Rory to know about this"  
  
M: "It wasn't your fault, Jess. And she has the right to know"  
  
J: "Why? It won't make her feel better or anything"  
  
M: "You can't hide this from her"  
  
J: "Why not?"  
  
M: "The police is still working on the case......."  
  
J: "I tried to stop her"  
  
M: "I believe you, but the truth is this is way too big to keep a secret"  
  
J: "If you say so"  
  
M: "Doesn't your uncle know about it?"  
  
J: "I'm not sure"  
  
M: "I understand this is very difficult for you. But......"  
  
J: "You don't understand it at all. If I tell Rory about what happened with Hannah, she's gonna feel sorry for me and I don't want that.What happened to Hannah is my fault, cos if I really wanted I could have stopped her, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again, so she doesn't have to know. That is if you keep your mouth shut"  
  
M: "I'll keep my mouth shut, but you just have to tell her. She's gonna understand and she'll help you to forget about it"  
  
J: "I'll never forget about it, but I don't want to be confronted with it every day of my life. What happened, happened. There's nothing I can do to change it, no matter how much I want to. I just have to try to live with it and I don't need people to judge me. If I tell Rory, she'll tell her mom and soon the whole town will know. I can't deal with that, Mike."  
  
They entered the diner.  
  
M: "I understand where you're coming from and if I were you I would probably feel the same way, but you can't keep this from her."  
  
J: "If I'm gonna tell her and I said IF! Then I'll tell her when I'm ready, understand?"  
  
Mike nodded.  
  
M: "I'm going to bed"  
  
J: "Me too"  
  
M: "Rory is really special, Jess. Don't lose her because of this. She will understand it and she'll help you"  
  
J: "I don't need help. I have to do this alone and I most of all, I don't want to bother her with this. This isn't just something. This is big.........She's so pure and innocent. Telling her this, is gonna bring her back to real life. It's gonna make her see there's something else than Stars Hollow where the biggest crime ever was a guy who stole Jelly Beans. I want to protect her from it."  
  
M: "What happened wasn't you fault. Yes, maybe you could have stopped her, but please don't blame yourself for it"  
  
J: "I have to, cos there's no one else to blame"  
  
*** Curious where this conversation was about??? I'll explain it in the upcoming chapters..... Oh and I'm sorry this is kind of a short chapter....The next one will be longer. I promise!! *** 


	9. The Mall

It was the next morning and Rory and Lorelai were on their way to Luke's.  
  
L: "So, where did you really go last night?"  
  
R: "I told you, to Lane's"  
  
L: "And for some reason you think I'm so stupid to believe that"  
  
R: "Fine. I went to Jess"  
  
L: "To Jess?...........Interesting, but you were back so early"  
  
R: "Do I have to explain every single detail to you?"  
  
L: "Eeeeeh yes!"  
  
R: "Alright, we talked about something and suddenly he said he had to go, so I thought he was mad at me and I asked him if he was mad at me, then he kissed me"  
  
L: "oooooh okay, rewind!! He kissed you?"  
  
R: "That's what I said"  
  
L: "So, now you and Jess are dating?"  
  
R: "No. I mean, I don't know. "  
  
L: "Let's go find out"  
  
They entered the diner.  
  
L: "Hey Luke. Two coffee please. Where's Jess?"  
  
Luke: "How come you're suddenly interested in Jess?"  
  
L: "I'm not. Where is he?"  
  
Luke: "Probably still in bed or he's in the bathroom and if that is where he is, you can wait forever, but then he won't be here very soon"  
  
L: "Too bad. Can I have my coffee now?"  
  
Luke handed them the coffee.  
  
R: "Thanks Luke"  
  
Luke: "Rory, do you have nay idea what's going on between Jess and Mike? Last night I heard them talking"  
  
R: "What's so weird about talking?"  
  
Luke: "They were having a serious conversation about something. And Jess said he was gonna tell somebody something when he was ready for it"  
  
R: "Strange....."  
  
Suddenly Jess and Mike came downstairs.  
  
J: "Rory......."  
  
R: "Jess......"  
  
M: "Mike"  
  
They ignored him.  
  
J: "How are you?"  
  
R: "I'm fine, you?"  
  
J: "Me too"  
  
M: "Oh and me too. Thanks for asking. And I'm really sorry, but I gotta go."  
  
J: "Go where?"  
  
M: "I'm meeting someone. I'll be back at nune"  
  
J: "Okay."  
  
R: "Bye"  
  
M: "Bye"  
  
Mike walked away. Jess sat down next to Rory.  
  
J: "So......."  
  
R: "So........"  
  
J: "I'm actually trying to come up with something else than so"  
  
R: "Me too"  
  
J: "You want me to drive you to school?"  
  
R: "I would love too, but you have school yourself."  
  
J: "Yes, my history test and I haven't studied, so I don't think I'm going"  
  
R: "Well, in that case you can drive me to school"  
  
J: "You're not gonna give me the whole school-is-so-important speech?"  
  
R: "It's too early for that"  
  
Jess smiled. Rory got up.  
  
R: "Mom, I'm going to school"  
  
L: "I thought I was gonna drive you"  
  
R: "There has been a change of plans"  
  
L: "Well, okay. I have to work late tonight, I left some money on the refridgerator to order some food"  
  
R: "Okay, thanks"  
  
She gave her mom a kiss. Then she and Jess walked away. When they sat in the car they both didn't know what to say.  
  
J: "So......."  
  
R: "You really wanna start that again?"  
  
J: "No, but I don't know what else to say"  
  
R: "Me neither"  
  
J: "Now what?"  
  
R: "Now nothing"  
  
J: "You really wanna go to school?"  
  
R: "Yes"  
  
J: "Why?"  
  
R: "Why not?"  
  
J: "Cos school's boring"  
  
R: "No it's not"  
  
J: "So, you've never felt the urge to skip school for a day?"  
  
R: "Not really"  
  
J: "What would you say If I turned the car?"  
  
R: "Then I would tell you to stop the car and let me walk to school"  
  
J: "There's really nothing that can change your mind, is there?"  
  
R: "Probably not"  
  
J: "How about going to the mall"  
  
R: "What do you wanna do at the mall?"  
  
J: "I don't know. You're a girl, you like malls."  
  
R: "Yes I do"  
  
J: "So you wanna go there?"  
  
R: "Sure"  
  
J: "Great"  
  
R: "After school"  
  
J: "How about we go to the mall right now and I'll buy you a new outfit?"  
  
R: "You don't have the money to buy me a new outfit"  
  
J: "Luke paid me this morning"  
  
R: "And you really wanna spend that money on me?"  
  
J: "If you go with me to the mall right now, yes"  
  
R: "My mom always told me to never say no to a guy who wants to buy me new clothes"  
  
J: "So we're going?"  
  
R: "But she also told me to never skip school"  
  
J: "So I guess it's your own choice in this situation"  
  
R: "I guess"  
  
J: "You want me to help you decide?"  
  
R: "Then the decision is very easily made"  
  
J: "Come on. School or mall. Not a very difficult choice if you ask me"  
  
R: "Okay, fine. I'll go with you to that stupid mall if that makes you happy"  
  
J: "No, it's gonna make you happy"  
  
R: "But I have one condition"  
  
J: "And that is?"  
  
R: "That is that you're not gonna buy me new clothes. I don't want you to spend your money on buying me clothes"  
  
J: "Then what do you wanna do at the mall?"  
  
R: "Well, you could buy me ice cream and we could talk and look at the clothes from a save distance"  
  
J: "I don't think I'll ever understand you or your mom"  
  
R: "You don't have to understand me. Now, turn the car before I change my mind"  
  
Jess smiled and turned the car.  
  
About half an hour later they were walking through the mall.  
  
J: "You come here often?"  
  
R: "No. I want to, but when I come here I just know I'm broke at the end of the day"  
  
J: "Isn't that the whole idea of shopping?"  
  
R: "Maybe, but I don't want to spend all my money on clothes"  
  
J: "Wise......"  
  
R: "That's what I am every now and then"  
  
J: "You're feeling guilty?"  
  
R: "Why would I feel guilty?"  
  
J: "For skipping school"  
  
R: "Not really"  
  
J: "What are you gonna tell your mom?"  
  
R: "The truth"  
  
J: "And the truth is....?"  
  
R: "That you kidnapped me and forced me to go to the mall with you"  
  
J: "You've always been a very honest girl"  
  
R: "I know"  
  
They entered a shop. Rory searched through the clothes, completely ignoring Jess. She pulled out a light blue dress.  
  
R: "What do you think?"  
  
J: "When are you gonna wear a dress like that?"  
  
R: "When I'm having dinner at my grandparents"  
  
J: "Well, if you like it, try it on"  
  
R: "I'm not sure. I already have a dress kind of like this one in black and I promised myself not to buy anything"  
  
J: "Just try it on, if you don't you're gonna regret it"  
  
R: "I guess you're right"  
  
She walked to the dressing room. Jess sat down on chair. He was already bored, but he couldn't tell her that. After all he was the one who came up with the idea. A few minutes later Rory walked out in the blue dress with an insecure look on her face. Jess held his breath. She looked so gorgeous. The dress was perfect. The colour of the dress matched her eyes perfectly. He didn't know what to say.  
  
R: "You don't like it, do you?"  
  
J: "Are you kiddin'? You're beautiful. I mean the dress is beautiful"  
  
R: "Really? I feel like a blue banana"  
  
J: "Just take a look in the mirror"  
  
She turned to the mirror and looked at herself.  
  
R: "Well, I guess it isn't that bad. It just makes me feel kind of uncomfortable"  
  
J: "Why?"  
  
R: "I don't know. Maybe it's just because you're looking at me. I do like the dress though"  
  
J: "I'll buy it for ya if you want"  
  
R: "We talked about this in the car"  
  
J: "That was before I saw you in this dress. It's beautiful and I just have to buy it for you"  
  
R: "The price tag will change your mind"  
  
J: "No, it won't."  
  
R: "Fine. Go ahead, buy it. "  
  
She walked back into the dressing room and came out a minute later with the dress in her hand. Jess paid for it and they left the store.  
  
R: "Thank you so much for the dress"  
  
J: "You're very welcome"  
  
She stopped walking and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
J: "If this is what I'm gonna get every time I buy you a dress, I think I'm gonna do it more often"  
  
She smiled and they kept walking.  
  
J: "You still want that ice cream?"  
  
R: "You still have the money for that?"  
  
J: "No, I'm gonna rob a bank first"  
  
R: "Well, in that case........I would love to"  
  
Jess bought the ice cream and they sat down on a bench.  
  
R: "Can I ask you something?"  
  
J: "I have a feeling it doesn't matter what I say, you're gonna ask anyway"  
  
R: "Luke heard you and Mike talking last night. About something you were gonna tell somebody when you're ready"  
  
J: "Oh that.....I still have to tell my mom about the time I stole 100 dollar from her"  
  
R: "Where did you need 100 dollar for?"  
  
J: "I lost a bet"  
  
R: "Why does Mike care about the money you stole from your mom?"  
  
J: "He doesn't. It just came up in our conversation"  
  
R: "Oh"  
  
She didn't believe him. She didn't believe it at all. Jess was hiding something from her and Mike knew more about it. If she wanted to know what it was, she had to talk to him.  
  
J: "Why do you have a worried look on your face? It's no biggie. Just 100 dollar I stole. That was how I was back there. I don't do that anymore"  
  
R: "That's not it. I just remembered I left a book in my locker and I really need it"  
  
J: "We'll drive pass Chilton on the way home. I'll get that book for you"  
  
R: "Thanks. Can we go home after that? I'm not feeling too well."  
  
J: "Sure"  
  
They got up and walked to the car. They drove in silence to Chilton. Jess stopped the car in front of it.  
  
J: "So, what's your combination?"  
  
R: "Excuse me?"  
  
J: "You're locker combination"  
  
R: "Oh."  
  
She took a piece of paper and wrote it down.  
  
R: "Here"  
  
J: "Thanks"  
  
Jess got out of the car and walked to Chilton. Rory looked out of the window. She had no idea what he was hiding from her, but she knew there was something. She saw Jess' cellphone and picked it up. She searched Mike's cellphone number and wrote it down. Then she put the cell phone back. At that moment the door opened and Jess got in the car again. She quickly put the note with the phone number in her pocket. Jess handed her the book.  
  
J: "Here"  
  
R: "Thanks."  
  
J: "How are you feeling?"  
  
R: "Not too well. I think it's best for me to go home and get some sleep."  
  
J: "Good idea"  
  
He started the engine and drove towards home. 


	10. I can't tell you

Rory and Jess entered the house. She took off her coat and walked into the livingroom.  
  
J: "You want me to stay with you?"  
  
R: "No! I mean, no. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll call you in a few hours,okay?"  
  
J: "Are you sure? I don't mind staying with you"  
  
R: "That's really sweet, but I'm no fun to be around right now"  
  
J: "Okay"  
  
He walked towards her and gave her a kiss. Then he left the house. She waited until she heard his car drive away. Then she walked to the phone. She took the piece of paper out of her pocket and picked up the phone. Slowly she dialed the number.  
  
M: "Hello?"  
  
R: "Mike? It's Rory"  
  
M: "Rory. What a nice surprise. Where did you get my number?"  
  
R: "That's not important. Where are you?"  
  
M: "On my way to Jess"  
  
R: "Could you please stop by my house first?"  
  
M: "Sure. Why?"  
  
R: "Maybe it's nothing, but I just want to ask you something"  
  
M: "Okay"  
  
R: "You know where I live, right?"  
  
M: "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes"  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
She hung up and sat down on the couch. She had to know what Jess was hiding from her. Mike knew more about it, so she had to talk to him. The doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door.  
  
R: "Hey. Come in"  
  
Mike entered the house and walked into the livingroom.  
  
M: "Nice house"  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
They sat down on the couch.  
  
M: "Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
R: "Yeah, but that's a long story"  
  
M: "So, what do you wanna ask?"  
  
R: "I'm having the feeling Jess is hiding something from me and I know you know more about it"  
  
Suddenly Mike seemed a little uncomfortable.  
  
M: "I have no idea where you're talking about."  
  
R: "I think you do"  
  
M: "Even if I do I can't tell you"  
  
R: "So there is something?"  
  
M: "I can't tell you anything. If you really suspect something ask Jess not me"  
  
R: "Come on, Mike"  
  
M: "I'm sorry"  
  
Mike got up.  
  
M: "Was there anything else?"  
  
R: "No, not really"  
  
M: "Well, then I'm gonna go now"  
  
R: "Okay, please....."  
  
M: "I won't tell Jess about this"  
  
R: "Thank you. I'm so sorry for bothering you with this"  
  
M: "That's okay and I wish I could help you, but you really have to ask Jess"  
  
R: "I will. Soon"  
  
She walked him to the door.  
  
R: "This is really something big, isn't it?"  
  
M: "Yes. No. It's just a little difficult for him. "  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
R: "Thanks anyway"  
  
M: "You're welcome"  
  
He left the house. Rory saw him walking in the direction of the diner. She closed the door and sighed. She walked into the kitchen and sat down. So Jess was really hiding something from her. She thought she knew him so well and now it turned out she didn't. What could it be? What could be so painful for him? Why couldn't he trust her? She was afraid to ask him about it. Afraid of what the answer might be. She got up and grabbed her coat. She needed some fresh air. She left the house and started to walk towards the bridge. When she got there, she saw Jess sitting there. She wanted to turn around and walk away. After all she told him she was gonna go to bed, but he had already heard her footsteps and looked up.  
  
J: "I thought you didn't feel so well"  
  
R: "I don't. I just thought some fresh air would make me feel better"  
  
J: "And?"  
  
R: "Too early to say. At least it doens't make me feel worse"  
  
J: "Well, that's something"  
  
R: "I guess"  
  
She walked towards him and sat down next to him.  
  
R: "So, how are you?"  
  
J: "Fine. Just like half an hour ago when we saw each other"  
  
R: "A lot can happen in 30 minutes"  
  
J: "I guess"  
  
R: "You remember when I asked you about your girlfriends back in New York?"  
  
J: "Sure. You really want to talk about that again?"  
  
R: "Not really, but I think it has something to do with the thing you're hiding from me"  
  
J: "I'm not hiding anything from you"  
  
R: "Don't lie to me, Jess"  
  
Jess sighed and stared at the water for a few seconds. Then he continued.  
  
J: "Listen, there may be something I'm not telling you and that's not because I don't want you to know about it, but because I just can't talk about it. I just can't. Not yet."  
  
R: "Then when are you gonna tell me?"  
  
J: "When I'm ready"  
  
R: "And it has something to do with those girls in New York?"  
  
J: "One girl, but not in the way you think"  
  
R: "I don't know what to think"  
  
J: "Please, understand this."  
  
R: "I'm trying, but how can I when I know you're hiding something from me, but you don't want to tell me?"  
  
J: "I'm asking you to give me some time"  
  
R: "I'm not sure I can"  
  
J: "Then this conversation is over"  
  
He got up.  
  
J: "I want to tell you, but right now I just can't. And you can respect that or not."  
  
Then he walked away. Rory sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should give him some time, but she couldn't. She had no idea what he was hiding from her, although she made up a few theories in her mind, and she couldn't go on with him like nothing was going on. She wish she could, but she couldn't. The most important thing in a relationship for her was trust and right now she wasn't sure she could trust him.  
*** I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter (again!), but this time I really can't help it, because I've been sick for the past 6 days and I felt too bad to continue the story, but I really wanted to update, so I wrote this chapter pretty much today and that's why it's not very long. The next one will be longer, promise. I know you're probably kind of curious about the whole Hannah-thing, but I promise I'll explain that very soon. Please be patient........Well, plz R&R!! Thanks!! *** 


	11. The truth at last

It was a week now after the talk at the bridge and Rory and Jess had been avoiding each other. Rory hated it, but she didn't know what to do about it. She was on her way to Luke's with her mother.  
  
R: "Mom, I don't wanna go"  
  
L: "And what? Don't drink coffee?"  
  
R: "You can bring home coffee"  
  
L: "Yes I can, but I'm not gonna."  
  
R: "Mom!"  
  
Lorelai grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her with her to Luke's. They entered.  
  
L: "But I'm not an evil mom, so it's okay with me if we sit at a table instead of the counter"  
  
R: "Thank you"  
  
They sat down at a table. Rory looked at the counter. Jess was reading a book. She tried to read the title, but he turned the book a little, so she could only see the back. Luke came to their table.  
  
Luke: "What can I get you except for the caffeine?"  
  
L: "Pancakes for me. Lots of pancakes. Like hundreds of them"  
  
Luke: "And you?"  
  
R: "For me too. Just not hundreds"  
  
Luke: "I'm so glad there's still a normal person in your family"  
  
R: "Me too"  
  
L: "Hey!"  
  
Luke walked back to the counter.  
  
R: "Mom, I have to do something"  
  
L: "Yeah, you just insulted me! An apology would be very welcome"  
  
R: "I'm sorry"  
  
L: "Okay. Apology accepted"  
  
R: "I still have something else to do"  
  
L: "Well, go ahead. I don't need to give you permission"  
  
Rory got up and walked to the counter. She sat down in front of Jess.  
  
R: "Okay. I can't do this anymore"  
  
He didn't look up.  
  
J: "Can't do what?"  
  
R: "This. I can't stand not talking to you"  
  
He closed his book.  
  
J: "No one said you couldn't talk to me anymore"  
  
R: "No, but I thought you were mad at me"  
  
J: "I'm not"  
  
R: "You're not?"  
  
J: "That's what I said"  
  
R: "But I said......."  
  
J: "I know what you said."  
  
R: "And you're not mad?"  
  
J: "Nope"  
  
R: "So, I've been avoiding you for........nothing"  
  
J: "Pretty much"  
  
R: "Thanks for letting me know so soon"  
  
J: "Well, I had a great week. So quiet and peaceful"  
  
R: "I can't believe you"  
  
J: "You were right about something, though"  
  
R: "I was?"  
  
J: "I understand you couldn't give me time, but.....you did. I've been thinking this past week and I think I'm ready to tell you"  
  
R: "You are?"  
  
J: "Yes"  
  
R: "Well, go ahead"  
  
J: "Not now"  
  
R: "Okay."  
  
J: "Let's go to the bridge"  
  
R: "Okay. How about my breakfast?"  
  
J: "If you think that's more important than what I've got to tell you........"  
  
R: "I don't know, cos I have no idea what you're gonna tell me"  
  
J: "I'll give you breakfast when we get back"  
  
R: "You're the best. "  
  
She got up.  
  
R: "I'm gonna get my coat"  
  
Jess nodded. Rory walked back to her mom.  
  
R: "I'm gonna go take a walk with Jess"  
  
L: "No more problems in paradise?"  
  
R: "I'm not gonna answer that"  
  
L: "How about breakfast?"  
  
R: "I'll eat that later"  
  
She grabbed her coat.  
  
R: "I won't be gone long and if you need company during breakfast you can always ask Kirk, he's always so lonely at the counter"  
  
L: "Well, that's a great idea, except for the fact that............I'd rather die!!!!!!"  
  
R: "Just a suggestion......."  
  
She gave her mom a kiss. She and Jess walked outside. Without talking they walked in the direction of the bridge. They sat down next to each other. Their hands touched. They stared at the water in silence. After a while Jess started to talk.  
  
J: "It happened about a month before I came to Stars Hollow. I had a girlfriend. Hannah. We were very close. I thought she was all I needed. She was one of those popular kids in school. You know what I mean, cheerleader and all. We had been dating for almost six months. One day she suggested we would stay home the next fridaynight. She wanted to watch a movie or something. I didn't want to let her down, so I said yes.  
  
He paused.  
  
J: "I really wasn't looking forward to it. I wasn't the kind of person to sit home on a friday night. Then Mike told me he was giving a party. Also Friday night. I told him I would come. I didn't think it was such a big deal, so I told Hannah I made other plans. Of course she got mad. I was such a jerk back then. Anyway, I felt guilty so I promised I wouldn't go to the party and stay with her fridaynight.  
  
R: "Well, that was a nice thing to do"  
  
J: "It was.......or it would have been if I hadn't called her fridaynight that I was sick and I couldn't come"  
  
R: "And went to the party after all"  
  
J: "Told you I was a jerk"  
  
R: "She believed you?"  
  
J: "That's what I thought, so I went to the party. Great party, not like that makes any difference. The next.....well, morning I got home and I saw her car in my drive way. She was sitting in front of the door, waiting for me. We got in a fight, of course. I was kinda drunk, so it's possible I said some things I didn't mean. Things got kinda ugly and she left. She was so mad. I don't think I had ever seen her that mad. With all the reasons of course."  
  
He paused again. Rory wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. It seemed like he didn't knew she was there anymore. He seemed in another world.  
  
J:"That afternoon suddenly the doorbell rang. The police. I wasn't surprised, back then I wasn't exactly a great role model.......but they didn't come for me."  
  
She looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes.  
  
R: "Are you okay?"  
  
He ignored her and went on with the story.  
  
J: "She must have been so mad that she didn't really pay attention to the road. She crashed against a tree. A man called 911 and she made it too the hospital, but.......................when I got there she was already........well, dead"  
  
He was still staring at the water.  
  
J: "Aren't you gonna say you're sorry?"  
  
R: "Will that help?"  
  
J: "No, but it's what everybody does"  
  
R: "I'm not everybody."  
  
J: "I felt so incredibly guilty, you can't even imagine. I blamed myself for the accident even though people kept saying it wasn't my fault. That it was just an accidant. I didn't believe that. I don't believe that. But I learned to live with it. And living here made it a little easier, no one knew about it. "  
  
R: "Then Mike came"  
  
J: "I knew I couldn't hide it from you anymore. I just didn't want your compassion. I want you to know, that when I got here I felt horrible, but then I met you. You probably don't even know this, but you helped me. You became the only light in my life. You were the only one who could make me smile."  
  
R: "Smirk"  
  
J: "What?"  
  
R: "You smirk. You don't smile"  
  
J: "Well, you would know"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "Can you forgive me?"  
  
R: "Forgive you what?"  
  
J: " Forgive me that I kept this from you, that I lied to you about it"  
  
R: "If I had known what it was I would have given you the time"  
  
J: "I know that"  
  
R: "And of course I can forgive you"  
  
He turned to her.  
  
J: "Thank you"  
  
R: "Well, would you have taken no for an answer?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
J: "Come here"  
  
She gave him a hug. For the first time she felt like she really knew him. Like she knew everything there was to know about him. Now she could trust him. Now she could truly love him. They let go of each other and looked in each others eyes. Their lips moved closer and gently touched. They shared a passionate kiss. Rory wished that moment could last forever. She had never been so close to him. She never felt so connected to him before.. They stopped kissing.  
  
J: "This probably sounds crazy to you but I loved you ever since I first saw you"  
  
R: "That doesn't sound crazy"  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again. She was happy now. She finally understood him. He had been through so much in New York and she was sure it wasn't only this horrible thing with Hannah. There were other things. Smaller things. And he was gonna tell her. She knew it. One day he was gonna tell her everything. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was this. Them. Together.................  
*** Well, that was it. It went all pretty fast I know, but I just think it was time. Hope you like it. Please R&R. Thanks *** 


End file.
